BDSM
by breakable bird
Summary: Supongo que la violencia es la respuesta.
1. bondage

**disclaimer.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>note #1:<strong> annie, i love you.

**— bdsm**  
>by breakable bird<p>

**chapter one;**  
>— bondage.<p>

* * *

><p>Empezó así:<p>

Haruno Sakura (doce años y un cuarto, un metro y cuarenta y siete centímetros, cabello rosa pastel y aire determinado) saltó de alguna parte, forcejeó con Uchiha Sasuke y se las arregló para amordazarlo y atar sus muñecas y sus tobillos.

Fue cuidadosa, lo único que Sasuke nunca pudo reclamarle, y lo hizo rodar (sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo) sobre una colchoneta, que luego arrastró hacia el almacén donde guardaban las cosas que utilizaban en clase deporte, como sogas y colchonetas (¿por qué complicarse la vida, verdad?), pelotas y una mesa de tenis. Después, se asomó —Sasuke fue recibido con una vista involuntaria del borde de sus bragas cuando la chica se inclinó, y cerró los ojos con fuerza— y al no ver a nadie, asintió con satisfacción y cerró ruidosamente.

Hubo un momento de oscuridad, silencio y pánico.

(No veo nada.

No dice nada.

_¿Va a violarme?_)

Se sentó a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas. El corazón de Sasuke latía enloquecedoramente rápido. _Me va a violar. Mierda._

En cambio, ella pellizcó su mejilla. A través del pañuelo que tenía en la boca, Sasuke hizo un quejido alto y agudo que sonó como «¡Owf!». No podía moverse y su cabello le caía encima de los ojos, pero alcanzó a ver que ella se mordía el labio para no reír.

Maldita chica. Kiba tenía razón al decir que tenían piojos.

—Escucha, Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura. _Esta es la confesión más rara que he tenido_—. Creo que eres un idiota.

Uh.

—Esto es sobre la cerda —añadió ella, tono amable y animado. Lo pellizcó otra vez. Sasuke se mordió la lengua. O el pañuelo. Ambas cosas—. Ino-chan, quiero decir. Yamanaka Ino, ya sabes. Mi mejor amiga. La que hace tres días se te confesó a la salida de clases.

_Sabía_ quién era Yamanaka... más o menos. Se habían sentado cerca desde hacía... um, bueno, la conocía. No era como si fuera despistado o autista, pero las chicas como Yamanaka...

Eran estúpidas.

Las chicas como Haruno eran malvadas.

_¿Es por esto que Aniki no tiene una novia?_

—Escucha, Sasule-kun. No digo que tengas que aceptar sus sentimientos, ¿sabes? Sé que no puedes obligar a nadie a... —su voz se cortó, y ella, súbitamente triste, lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Después de Naruto y Yamanaka, Haruno Sakura era la persona más ruidosa de la clase, compartiendo el tercer puesto con Kiba.

(La verdad es que Kiba no hablaba más porque se escapaba de algunas clases para dormir con Akamaru en la parte trasera de la escuela, lo que Sasuke encontraba profundamente perturbador.

¿Mucha obsesión?)

Ella pinchó su frente, alisando un ceño que no sabía que estaba ahí. Se rió, y en el pequeño cuarto el sonido rebotó como un arrollo llegando a su fin, golpeando rocas y desparramándose como caramelos.

—No te pido que seas amable, Sasuke-kun. Sólo... ¿qué tal un poco más de delicadeza? —su sonrisa era peligrosa, ahora. Se inclinó y Sasuke empezó a sudar frío—. ¿Hmm? ¿Qué me dices?

Sasuke farfulló alguna tontería («Hmff») inquieta.

—Estaba segura de que estarías de acuerdo conmigo —dijo Sakura—. Tú eres una persona razonable, ¿no?

De repente, ella se sentó sobre su torso _(me va a violar, me va a _violar), lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta de deporte y lo puso tan cerca que sintió su aliento cálido sobre la cara, y distantemente sobre el pañuelo. Olía gracioso —raro, como a algodón de azúcar.

Sus ojos eran muy grandes y muy, muy verdes.

—Escucha esto, Uchiha Sasuke —siseó—. La mitad de las chicas de la clase casi se echan a llorar cada vez que te ven. Tal vez te resulte molesto, pero si vuelvo a oír que ni siquiera te dignaste a mirar a alguien que intentaba declararse, _te pataré el trasero,_ ¿me oíste? Tan fuerte que _tu madre va a sentirlo_.

Lo sacudió. Como uno de esos esponjosos perros diminutos mordiendo una rata.

—_¿Quedó claro?_

Asintió frenéticamente. Ella le sonrió y pellizcó su cara amorosamente (era evidente que tenía un fetiche con causa pequeños grados de dolor), el ejemplo de una de esas horribles tías que tenían la manía de visitar demasiado a menudo.

—Genial —se alegró. Le quitó aquella porquería de la boca y metió un caramelo dentro. Tiró de uno de los nudos en sus muñecas, se levantó (dándose el _lujo_ de sacudir sus pantalones de deporte... y por cierto, ¿por qué eran tan pequeños?) y luego se marchó tan campante.

Jadeando, Sasuke se sentó torpemente y rezó porque Naruto no hubiera visto como era abducido por una chica con cabello rosa.

(Ella era algo así como... bonita.)


	2. dominación

**nota #1: **para ekko.

**chapter two;**  
><strong>— <strong>dominación.

* * *

><p>Tenía catorce años, la siguiente ocasión.<p>

Le dio un puñetazo en la parte baja de la mandíbula.

(A ver, fue todo culpa de Naruto —_Naruto_ había subido la bonita falda roja que lucía ese día... no que se fijara ni nada..., pero _Naruto _lo había hecho. Así que, en definitiva, esta vez no se merecía el golpe. Para nada.)

Vale, había mirado como dos milésimas de segundo pero _porfavorrr_. La chica estaba a medio metro de su pupitre (hablándole, cómo no, a la ruidosa, coqueta, ya-no-más-enamorada-de-Uchiha-Sasuke-muchasgracias Yamanaka Ino), y qué diablos. Simplemente escuchó el quejido asustado de Kiba, la risa maliciosa de Naruto (después le explicó que en un libro que había escrito su padrino Jiyara o Jiraiya o como fuera, algo igual de estúpido que Naruto, el protagonista hacía lo mismo a una chica guapísima y acababan follando como conejos en el armario del conserje y _¿qué demonios, Naruto? ¿Qué diablos, de verdad?_

—¡¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo? —chilló Sakura. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como brillantes manzanas, y procedió a amagar una patada que no alcanzó su objetivo porque Sasuke retrocedió rápidamente.

Era el tipo de chico que actualmente aprendía de sus acciones. Siseó. Su cara latía sordamente, como un corazón siendo lentamente asfixiado. Sakura empujó la mesa con el pie (okay, esta vez, podría haber evitado dar una mirada a la delicada curva de su muslo pero ella _seguía allí_ y seguía_ mostrándole _y ¿qué en el cielo se suponía que tenía que hacer él? Iba a golpearlo de todos modos.)

Para su mortificación, ella lo notó. No fue una sorpresa que apretara los puños y los dientes. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron dos delgadas rendijas.

—No fui yo —intentó decir Sasuke, fulminando con la mirada a Naruto. La parte de atrás de su ridículo traje naranja sobresalía entre Shino y Kiba. Como toda las personas relativamente razonables, había escapado para protegerse.

Haruno Sakura no era conocida por su especial cuidado a la hora de sufrir un ataque de furia.

(Excepto Yamanaka, amendó rápidamente. Sufría lo que Kiba llamaba despecho del tipo no-existes-pero-aún-así-_te-odio_.

Ella probablemente estaba aplaudiendo en el fondo de su mente —no, estaba aplaudiendo a secas.)

—Y un infierno —replicó Sakura. Levantó una silla (¡una jodida _silla!_) y la lanzó con ambos brazos. Chocó contra la pared e hizo un sonido extraño.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. _Mierda_. ¿Cómo podía darle tanto miedo una chica que apenas sobrepasaba el metro y medio?

Sospechó de drogas. Ninguna chica de catorce tiene tanta fuerza.

Después, se le abalanzó (le gustaba ir arriba, sí). Igual que dos años atrás, lo sacudió tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta, y dijo rabiosamente:

—Sasuke-kun, no puedes ir por allí levantándole la falta a las chicas —sacudida—. _¡No puedes!_

—Que no fui yo —repitió. Intentó zafarse, y se removió. Sakura se deslizó a un lado, aferrándose a su ropa para evitar un doloroso golpe (dar y recibir, o algo como el karma, pensó él).

Si se hubiera parecido en algo a Naruto, en ése instante Sasuke habría dejado ir ese tipo de quejido que parecía de mariquita.

—¡Quítate de encima! —exigió. Chica estúpida—. _No fui yo_.

—¿Quién fue entonces? —demandó ella, furiosa y violenta y un poco atractiva.

(Crecer era muy perturbador, decidió Sasuke.)

—Na—

Naruto gritó.

—OH DIOS MÍO ES ANKO-SENSEI, ¡ANKO-SENSEI!

La loca mujer (fetichista de serpientes) que siempre les amenazaba con castigos físicos y se enrollaba con Kakashi-sensei cuando estaba aburrida. Todos se amontonaron hacia la puerta para escapar, pero no había tiempo —Sakura lo pateó hasta que se escondieron debajo la mesa de Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke intentó ignorar la pila de revistas pornográfica medio escondida en una esquina, pero era difícil. Se clavaba obstinadamente en sus costillas.

—Uh —dijo. Ella lo _pellizcó_. Y qué diablos, en serio—. ¡Ow! Oye, bast—

—_Cállate_ —siseó. Forcejearon, pero ella ganó (cómo no) y trepó encima torpemente. Le cubrió la boca con las manos. Sus palmas estaban tibias, y Sasuke olió goma de mascar de fresa y un perfume femenino y algo como sol de verano y se dio cuenta, una vez más, de que Haruno Sakura era una... una fémina.

La única con suficiente carácter para decirle que no iba a aceptar su mierda, también.

—Silencio —susurró Sakura. Sasuke respiró en su aliento caliente. Sintió un _deja vu_, le dijo a la inquieta lombriz en su estómago que lo dejara en paz—. O Anko-sensei nos hará pelear en medio del pasillo para que todo el mundo pueda ver.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba exagerando. Sasuke entornó los ojos y fingió que no pasaba nada. _No sé por qué me_— Ella tanteaba el piso a su lado buscando algo en lo que apoyarse. Finalmente, rendida, se sentó en su regazo.

Bueno, _ya_. Tenía hormonas y catorce años e incluso él no podía evitar que algunas veces —empezó a sudar frío.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Imaginó a Anko, alta y de sonrisa afilada y ojos peligrosos, buscando a algún mocoso al que torturar. La escuchó bufar, sintió el latido del corazón de Sakura, muy rápido y se imaginó algo rojo y pequeño y pegajoso y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba viva, era diferente, de que su cabello era mucho más brillante de lo que parecía a la luz del sol y que—

Anko-sensei cerró y se marchó pisando fuerte. Entonces, Sakura lo miró —ojos verdes y labios entreabiertos—. Sasuke podía sentir su cuello ardiendo, y apretó los dientes, intentó fruncir el ceño. Ella respiró hondo.

Se alejó gateando. Sasuke vio su falda arremolinarse, sus piernas blancas alejarse, y luego de un par de minutos se sintió lo suficientemente equilibrado como para ponerse de pie.

(Iba a matar a Naruto.)


	3. sumisión

**note #1:** para lenna.

**chapter three;**  
>— sumisión.<p>

* * *

><p>Era la primera fiesta a la que Sasuke había ido en su vida después de que Naruto le insistiera incansablemente por dos meses. Ignorando el comentario de Shikamaru de que "había durando más de lo esperado", Sasuke se mantuvo callado y sentado en una esquina media apartada, aunque el esfuerzo fue un poco inútil. Sorprendentemente, Hyuuga Hinata andaba pululando alrededor con unos tragos de más y le coqueteaba a Naruto furiosamente. Sasuke vaciló entre calificar a Naruto eufórico o aterrado.<p>

Fue en ese momento en que Haruno Sakura, quince años y misteriosas curvas a medio-desarrollar debajo de un vestido rojo, le cayó encima.

Sasuke pensó que iba a tener un infarto.

—Qué dem—

—¿Sasuke-kun? —ella parpadeó inocentemente mientras palpaba su pierna, intentando encontrar algo en lo que afirmarse para ponerse de pie o lo que fuera y la verdad es que estaba un poco más guapa de que costumbre y _hace tiempo que no me llamaba así_.

—¿Sa-Sakura? —abrió y cerró la boca, el destello blanco de sus dientes desapareció como algo escrito en la orilla de la playa. Sakura levantó una mano y le apartó el cabello de los ojos.

Soltó una risita nerviosa —el tipo de sonido que hacía Yamanaka cuando intentaba que Sai le pidiera una cita.

Sasuke empezó a asustarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Qué... Qué te pasó?

—Ino y yo apos... aposs... apostamos —replicó ella, con la lengua espesa y pesada por el alcohol. Olía un poco a vodka, algo fuerte y _chiquilla estúpida_.

—¿Apostaron? ¿Qué rayos apostaron? —se puso de pie. Sakura se deslizó hasta el suelo y se quedó allí, mirando fijamente el techo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Dijo algo grosero y luego peleamos y entonces terminamos apostando que yo podía beber más que ella —alzó los brazos, suspiró—. Ezz... Espero que Ino no termine em... embarazada.

Le pareció un deseo de lo más razonable. Mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas, Sasuke la tomó en brazos y atravesó la marea de gente hasta encontrar el baño. Tuvieron que esperar cinco minutos mientras dos chicas se peleaban dentro por un tal «Kimimaro-kun». Una tenía una boca muy sucia y la otra sonaba como si pensara que su contrincante era más estúpida que una piedra. Cuando salieron, Sasuke vio que eran una pelirroja y una chica de largo y sedoso cabello negro.

—No te acerques a él, Kin —dijo la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Lo digo en serio, perra! ¡O te las verás conmigo!

—Kimimaro hará lo que le plazca, Tayuya —repuso la otra. Sus mejillas parecían enfebrecidas—. Será mejor que lo superes de una vez. De esta manera, sólo logras hacerte ver aún más patética.

La pelirroja, Tayuya, respondió con un par de insultos creativos y ambos se marcharon con las narices en alto en direcciones opuestas. Sasuke parpadeó. _Mujeres_. Sakura se estaba riendo tontamente cuando cerró la puerta con pestillo, sabiendo que los baños eran un lugar común donde darse el lote en una fiesta, y no tenía deseos de ver a alguna pareja apasionada intentando...

Okay. Vale.

—Escuché que Kimimaro es muy guapo —comentó Sakura, mirando con atención la luz del techo—. Ino me dijo que Shikamaru tiene clases de Álgebra con él. Kimimaro va en último año, creo...

—Hn.

Abrió la llave y mojó su mano. Alisó el cabello de Sakura y humedeció sus mejillas, que estaban tibias. Las facciones de su rostro eran muy bonitas, finas como las de un hada. Sus labios parecían increíblemente suaves. Sus pestañas eran espesas, notó. El pelo le cayó sobre la frente y ella sonrió.

—Tú también eres muy guapo, Sasuke-kun —murmuró—. No quiero que te pongas celoso.

Podía sentir su cuello ardiendo. Carraspeó.

—Lo que sea.

Más dócil de lo que la había visto en toda su vida. Su vestido era peculiar; de falda corta y mangas largas, con un hombro caído que dejaba ver su piel blanca. Una delgada gargantilla de cuero negro era el único adorno en su cuello quebradizo. Cuando respiró hondo, Sasuke vio sus clavículas marcarse y desmarcarse, y ella estaba viva y era diferente y una chica y realmente guapa, y a veces la miraba demasiado así que, de verdad, de verdad quería que ella fuera la primera chica que besaba—

(Maldito Naruto.)

Se inclinó —sus alientos se mezclaron, caliente y agradable y excitante. Sakura abrió la boca y su lengua pequeña, rosada, como de gato, le lamió la barbilla. Debería haberlo encontrado repugnante y seriamente extraño, pero algo apretado e hirviente se enrolló en la parte baja de su vientre, como cuerdas delgadas que partían en lo más profundo de su ser y se desparramaban lejos, lejos... Sus manos y su boca y su piel en general era increíblemente suave. Se besaron despacio, y la cosa-caliente-dentro-de-él se agitó como una serpiente, subiendo y bajando. El vértigo en su estómago lo hizo querer reírse como un lunático.

—Sasuke-kun —suspiró Sakura—. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun...

Lo tocó, palpándolo como si buscara el borde de su nombre medio gastado. _Eres tan incómodo, Sasuke-kun_. Se rió, libre e infantil pero creciendo, creciendo, creciendo y a él le había gustado durante tanto tiempo— Sakura lo apretó con sus piernas y los dedos de Sasuke de repente estaban en sus muslos y la risa de Sakura lo sacudió. Un murmullo, y un par de besos y de repente su camiseta estaba en algún lado y el cierre del vestido de ella estaba abierto, a medio-sacar, descansando sobre su regazo. Llevaba uno de esos sujetadores sin tirantes, azul eléctrico, y Sasuke no pudo evitar fijarse en el lunar que tenía justo sobre la curva de—

—Necesito usar el maldito baño —gritó alguien desde afuera. Dieron un fuerte golpe. Sasuke se congeló. Sakura apoyó la frente en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Sí —se rió alguien más, obviamente alcoholizado—. Vayan a conseguir una habitación o algo.

—Maldita sea —gruñó el primero—. ¡De prisa!

Sasuke, con las mejillas ardiendo, retrocedió y un paso y la miró y ¿había estado alguna vez más guapa? Lo dudaba. Lentamente, como si esperara un golpe o tal vez un grito, la vistió y luego arregló su cabello con dedos temblorosos.

Y se quedó allí, torpemente, con los brazos a los costados hasta que el imbécil le volvió a dar una patada a la puerta, y Sakura se puso de pie y abrió.

Le mandó una sonrisa extraña por encima del hombro.

—¡Al fin! —resopló el tipo. Sasuke recordó que se llamaba Zaku o algo por el estilo. Lo fulminó con la mirada, satisfecho con la manera en que se encogió, y se marchó.

(Hey, Sakura—)

Ella ya no estaba.


	4. masoquismo

**note #1: **para ari. yeah.  
><strong>note #2: <strong>gracias por leer~

**chapter four;**  
>— masoquismo.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Dieciséis, y:<p>

—Apártate, Uchiha Sasuke —balanceó el bate de béisbol—. Debo matar a Sai.

Sasuke dudaba que ella estuviera bromeando. Por la manera en que Kiba escapó discretamente por la ventana (era sólo el primer piso, pero aún así, ¿la _maldita ventana?_), otros lo creyeron, también. Haruno Sakura estaba allí, en el vestidor de chicos, rabiosa y pequeña y delgada, con muñecas suaves y pálidas, y Sasuke aún recordaba como se sentía tocar sus muslos y lamer su cuello, sentir su boca simpática devolverle los besos húmedos.

No habían intercambiado una palabra en casi un año.

—Sakura —parpadeó, exhaló lentamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella lo miró como si fuera más estúpido que una piedra.

—Vengo a matar a Sai —repitió. Nuevamente, su bate se movió, ansioso como una serpiente. Sasuke lo vigiló atentamente. Tú simplemente no podías estar seguro de nada con Sakura.

Respirando hondo, Sasuke agitó la cabeza y dejó caer su camiseta en la banca. Entornando los ojos, la miró fijamente hasta que ella frunció el ceño incluso más profundamente, y alzó la barbilla con aire de desafiante dignidad.

—Qué —espetó.

—¿Por qué —preguntó cuidadosamente— quieres matar a Sai?

Exasperada, y rodando los ojos como si Sasuke debiera saberlo, ella apoyó el bate de béisbol en el suelo y se apartó el cabello de los ojos. Se lo había dejado largo otra vez, y le llegaba a media espalda, liso pero puntiagudo y con un flequillo disparejo intentado alcanzar sus ojos verdes.

Estaba realmente, realmente guapa.

—Bueno, ya sabes que salió con Ino, ¿verdad? Y ella estaba como súper emocionada porque después del lío con Shikamaru y Temari se pasaba la vida lloriqueando en los rincones, y yo estaba como, eh, vale... Y luego Sai va y le dice que es _gay_.

Sasuke repitió mentalmente todo lo que había dicho (¿Sai había salido con Yamanaka? ¿Y qué lío con Shikamaru y esa chica Sabaku?) y luego asintió lentamente, como dándole pie a continuar. Acalorada, Sakura movió las manos al hablar.

—¡Y a Ino realmente le gustaba, sabes! Quiero decir, no es como que sea malo que Sai de repente descubra que es gay o algo... Todos sabían de todos modos—pero sí que es malo que utilizara a mi mejor amiga para descubrirlo —su mirada se volvió aguda, feroz—. ¿No podría haber intentado con alguien a quien no le importara en absoluto? Como Tayuya-san. Tayuya-san y Sai hubieran sido increíbles.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Entonces avanzó y lo golpeó —no con su improvisado objeto asesino, sino que le dio una bofetada que hizo que su cara se diera vuelta.

—Oye, ¿sabías que te quiero?

Dicho eso, soltó el maldito bate y se echó a llorar. Sorprendido, Sasuke permaneció congelado en su lugar poco más de veinte segundos antes de, torpemente, acercarse con cautela a Sakura. Silenciosamente, empujó el arma de Sakura con el pie antes de acariciar su cabello. Echaba de menos las puntas cortas que había tenido antes, pero no era como si no estuviera igual de bonita ahora, incluso con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas de nieve hasta su barbilla de muñeca. Agarró una de sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo, y ella se sonrojó.

—No me observes de esa manera —murmuró—. Me da vergüenza, Sasuke-kun.

Fue como si cayera la última pieza del rompecabezas. Con una media sonrisa casi invisible, enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, justo como la última vez, y le murmuró un par de palabras que hicieron que su corazón saliera disparado, que el miedo en su estómago estallara como una supernova, que sus manos temblaran y su lengua estuviera caliente, su boca derritiéndose. Se moría por darle el beso que le había quedado debiendo con una cantidad indefinida de vodka encima.

(«Te quiero.»)

—Sasuke-kun —suspiró, medio ahogada mientras él la apoyaba tranquilamente contra la pared. La besó con calma, despacio, sin el desenfreno hormonal de la última vez, y fue igual de perfecto y encantador y adorable, y sus rodillas temblaron y Sasuke sintió esta vez que esa energía-con-forma-de-serpiente se arrastraba más lento, buscando el borde de sus pantalones y el centro de su pecho.

—Me gustas mucho, Sakura.

Sonaba como una broma. Le había dicho que la quería a media voz, y es que había otra forma... Lo había querido desde que tenía seis años y le había regalado una flor. (¿Te acuerdas?) Se acordaba. _Siempre has sido tan guapa, ¿sabías?_ Estaba tan avergonzada después de atacarte cuando teníamos doce... ¿Te gustó el caramelo? _Estaba bien_. Mentiroso, sé que odias los dulces. Perdóname. _¿Por qué te marchaste...?_ Pensé que te arrepentías. Tenías esta cara— _Eres tan irritante_.

Una risita, y entonces:

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, Sasuke-kun. Pero créeme, si te quiero...

—Ya sé, Sakura. —Le lamió las lágrimas de la cara. La tocó entre las piernas, rodaron por el suelo, se apoyaron en una esquina y la besó metiéndole la lengua hasta el estómago. Se sentía pesado, caliente, torpe, húmedo como un corazón latiendo en medio de un cuerpo a oscuras, que la luz adentro no llega nunca.

Quiero que duermas dentro de mí para tenerte por siempre.

—Dime que me quieres —exigió. Se las arregló para terminar encima. Sasuke experimentó un déja vu extraño—. Dímelo, Sasuke-kun.

Se lo murmuró al oído. Callado. Absurdo, incómodo, antisocial. Ridículo. Te he querido toda mi vida, Sasuke-kun.

(De verdad que era guapa.)


End file.
